Status: Hated
by KrisKat
Summary: Short. Smartass. Freak. Gaybo. Nerd. Dork. What do they describe? Ask anyone, anyone at all, at Mission Creek High, and they'll say they are the perfect words to capture all that Chase Davenport is. Loser. Fatass. Werdo. Shortstack. Ask me what they stand for? I'll tell you it's what I had to live with for the last two years.


**Bam! I'm back again, baby! Anyways, I was dreaming and this came to me. Yes, a story came to me at 3:00 am. I'm usually not that serious, but this is a topic that shouldn't be taken lightly, and that is cyberbullying. One-Shot. Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or Facebook. I never will. Now I'm depressed.**

Chase POV but in Third Person (1)

Short. Smartass. Freak. Gaybo. Nerd. Dork. What do they describe? Ask anyone, anyone at all, at Mission Creek High, and they'll say they are the perfect words to capture all that Chase Davenport is. Loser. Fatass. Werdo. Shortstack. Ask me what they stand for?

I'll tell you it's what I had to live with for the last two years.

Chase POV

Beep. New Message.

I set down my pencil to check my phone. I open up the message;

**Y r u still alive? No1 even likes u either way.**

I sigh and set my phone back down. As much as I hate to admit it, it isn't anything new. I look at the clock. 4:09 and counting. I have few seconds left until football practice is let out, and then I'll be bombarded with hate. 3,2,1...

Beep. New Message. Right on time.

Beep. New Message.

Beep. New Message.

Beep. New Message.

Beep. New Message.

I read through them all, everyone of them.

**Not even ur family cares about you**

**Just kill urself already. Every1 is waiting 4 it**

**Ur so short, midgets look down on u**

**Hey smartass, y don't u pass some brain cells on 2 ur bro? Selfish much?**

**Ur even more of a bitch than my dog**

**JUST DIE!**

Just die. I get that everyday. And every night, I cry myself to sleep. But I can't help it anymore. The bullying, the hurt, it's all too much. I try my hardest but I'm still singled out. Everyday, I walk into school with my head down, trying not to get in anyones way. But it never works. I always do something wrong. I'm cornered, with no one to turn to. The one silver lining to school is Mrs. Peppers, the assistant principal. She is the only thing, that I know of, keeping Trent and everyone else from physically hurting me.

Too bad she's not online.

I can't speak up, because I'm too afraid. There's a fine line between fighting back and not doing anything at all. And I just can't seem to find my balance. I have no one on my side, because no one knows what's happening to me. They don't ask, I don't speak up.

My phone keeps ringing, but I don't check it anymore. The last text was enough.

I bring the razor swiftly across my wrist, watching the blood drip down and fall on the ground like a red rainstorm. Black dots cloud my vision, and that's my warning. Pressing the towel against my wrist, I hold it there till I feel no more pain. I bandage my wrist and hop into bed. One last text I receive:

**If u take sleeping pills,its ok if u overdose. No1 would miss u. Sweet dreams!**

Once again, by the time I fall asleep, my pillow is soaked.

Tasha POV

"Donald, this isn't the end of the world. You're overreacting." I watch my husband pace the living room,a paper in hand. He turns to look at me.

"Tasha, I am NOT overreacting! Look at this!" he shoves the paper into my hands.

" A B! He got a B on his test! He doesn't get B's!"

"So? Anyone can goof up. Even Chase." I look straight into his eyes, and he sighs.

"Fine. Maybe... Maybe you're right. Anyone can slip up, I guess. I just never thought it would be Chase..." He trails off, walking into our room. I follow him in and get ready for bed.

'Good night, Tasha."

"Night Donald." He falls into an easy sleep, but I lay awake, worrying. Something has changed with Chase, but I just don't know what.

"I'll figure it out in the morning" I mutter as I fall into dreamless sleep.

Fridays. Another morning of choc chip pancakes made by yours truly. Another presentation for Donald and another day of school left for Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase. Speaking of which, where is Chase? Everyone else has already gobbled down pancakes, but he never showed. Donald seems to notice that too.

"Where's Chase? School's in 15 minutes." He glances around with no sign of him.

"Here's an idea, why don't you go see for yourself?" I fake mock him. He playfully glares back.

"Could you? I have to leave now!" Donald gives me the puppy dog eyes. I sigh.

"Sure. Go. Go! Don't be late! Bye!"

"Bye! Love ya!" I roll my eyes playfully and make my way up the stairs to Chases room.

Knock. No answer.

"Chase, honey, are you up?" Nothing. I slowly open the door and peer inside.

"Chase?" I make my way to the mass of covers of the bed. There is surprisingly nothing in my way. Everything is where it should be. His guitar is on its rack, and clothes in the closet. His desk is slightly messy, his laptop and phone laying on it. I reach over and slightly shake the covers, seeing if someone was under all the blankets. Something moves, and my suspicions are confirmed.

"Chase, school already started, but you have to get up."

"Mhhhh" **(a/n i don't know how to write a sigh, so just picture it in your mind.)**

"Alright, here we go." I pull the top blanket of him, a giant fuzzy blue comforter, and throw it on the floor. I do the same with the second, and the third, and the forth, and the fifth.

He is now blanketless. Chase looks up at me, and I look at him. Something is wrong, I just know it. I put my hand on his shoulder only to find him shivering. Feeling his forehead, I come to my conclusion of a fever.

"How are you feeling?" I ask . He shrugs his shoulders, and I (yet again) sigh.

"Well," I stand up, looking at the 15 year old, "You're sick. I think what you need is rest." Chase nodded. I hand him back his blankets, and he immediately wraps himself up in the fuzzy blue one again. I chuckle.

"Get some sleep. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Thanks." Chase lays back down again, eyes immediately closing.

I, however, am not completely satisfied, know that there is more to the story. Something else is wrong in his life, and I need to know what.

Two Hours Later

_"Rice... cabinet... pork chops... fridge..."_ I take the now empty grocery bags into the garage, when I remember my sick son upstairs whom I have not checked on in at least two hours.

Gah!

I jog up the stairs and tiptoe into his room. All looks good. I am about to shut the door when I hear a noise.

_Beep._

Curious, I peek my head back inside. The faint glow of the laptop cuts through the darkness of his curtain-closed room. I take a look at Chase. Sound asleep.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Guilty, I open the first message.

**Thank God u didn't show ur face 2day, it wz a pleasant surprise 4 us all**

Wow. That was rude. Not being able to help myself, I read the others.

**U weren't in school 2day. Plz tell me ur dead!**

**Thx dork, you mad the highlight of my week by not showing up 2day!**

Oh my Gosh. These are horrible! More and more comments are posted, and backtrack a few days to see how long this was going on.

**JUST DIE!**

My heart skips a few beats. Who would say that? This is why Chase has been acting strange. Picking up the laptop, I walk over to Chases bed, setting the computer next to me.

"Chase, wake up." I shake him, and he arose, yawning and stretching.

"Yeah?" I say nothing but point at the computer in my lap.

His green eyes widen at the sight of it up, running, and displaying messages that he must wanted to keep private. Biting his lip, he looked down. This was gonna be hard.

Chase POV

"Chase, school already started, but you have to get up." I hear Tasha call out. School started? I get to miss it? Yes!

"Mhhhhhhh" I reply. Even with five blanket piled on top of me, I'm still cold. I bury myself deeper into the soft fleece. Suddenly, I feel a tug from the top, and notice I've been stripped of a blanket! I pull my sleeves over my hands, trying to hide the marks from last night. I have scabs forming over them now, but they are still as clear as daylight. **(a/n i think thats the saying)** I feel the last blanket fall to the floor, and I look up. My fuzzy pants keep me warm for now, but I'm starting to shiver again, and I think Tasha notices. She gives me back my comforter and tells me to sleep, and I do. I tune out the sounds of my computer and phone and just slip away.

"Chase, wake up." I feel Tasha shaking me, so I reluctantly sit up.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking at her. She says nothing, just points at my computer...Oh, Gosh... my up and running laptop, the comments I wished so hard for no one to find out about, publicly displayed. I bite my lower lip and look down. There is a long, silent pause. Finally, she sighs, moving my computer off her lap and onto the floor. I can feel her staring at me, but I won't meet her gaze. I don't know what she'll say, but I'm not making the first move.

"How long has this been going on?" She questions.

"Two years." I barely whisper. She looks shocked, but continued.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I look her in the eyes, then drop my gaze before answering.

"I didn't want anyone to know." I unwillingly let a tear slip out, then another and another. The next thing I know is Tasha is holding me as I cry about this. These comments, these confessions, the pain. I am letting it out.

Tasha POV

I stare at him, and he refuses to look at me. I move the computer, knowing it was only taunting him. The silence is stiff, till I break it.

"How long has this been going on?" I'm not sure if I want the answer or not, but its too late now.

"Two years." I nearly fall out of my seat. Two years he's been in pain, two years he's been suffering.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" For the first time, our eyes lock, before he turns away.

"I didn't want anyone to know."I see a tear fall, and react on instinct. I hold Chase in my arms and he silently cries. For 15 years, he's small.

After a good time passes, I let go, and talk about this. Soon enough, Donald joins in, along with Adam. Bree eventually shows up, and Leo too. At about 1:00 in the morning, we call it a night. While he slept, Donald took down his Facebook page, apparently the password was changed. Me and Don also talk to Principal Perry about the issue. We found out it was mostly Trent behind this, and he got in huge trouble. Chase eventually became less guarded, and was himself again. I guess he realized he had more people on his side then he thought.

**Sorry about the ending, I know its bad, but i started writing this story at 3:00 am and it is now 6:00 am so I am TIRED! Don't forget to R&R and F&F! Also check out my other stories.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
